Multiple media recordings may be generated during the same live occurrence. The media recordings obtained from multiple media capture devices during the same live occurrence may be synchronized using harmonics of the harmonic sound of the media recordings. Harmonics may be generated from an audio track in a frequency space in which energy may be represented as a function of frequency.